Skin To Skin
by NuckingFutz
Summary: Midoriya Izuku lived in a world where extraordinary was the norm & heroes were a popular topic. Izuku lived in a world where having a quirk was everything & more. Midoriya Izuku lived in a world where he wished he was born quirkless.


**Alright peeps! **

**I have a new story for you all, this is mostly an apology for not updating Storm-Breaker in a while. I'm really sorry about that, just been busy. But this is for those who're still interested, the story is not dead & I will be continuing it.**

**Just work with me, yeah? I'll bring you guys an update soon. **

**It's been too long. **

**For this story here, it's just an oneshot. But I'm gonna make it a lengthy one. Or at least, I'll try my best to make it so.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't In Any Shape Or Form Own BNHA. Sadly, Someone Else Does**

Midoriya Izuku lived in a world where extraordinary was the norm & heroes were a popular topic.

Izuku lived in a world where having a quirk was everything & more, it was a step towards being a great hero.

Midoriya Izuku lived in a world where he wished he was born quirkless.

Just like any kid his age, Izuku couldn't wait for the day his quirk would manifest. He was already five, so it was bounds to appear at any time now. Given that his friends' quirk had manifested already & he was the same age as Izuku so it made sense his would appear soon as well.

Cause you know, five year old logic.

It was just another regular day in their apartment, his mother in the kitchen humming sweetly as she made dinner, and Izuku laying in front the tv scribbling away in his notebook as an All Might cartoon played from the tv.

It was a rerun, so Izuku wasn't missing anything really.

Instead he was busy drawing a perfect replica of the animated All might. Well, as perfect as a five year old could get.

He was rather pleased with his creation nonetheless.

Finishing up his drawing, he hopped up beaming at his drawing. It was the most awesome thing he had seen in his life, if he said so himself. Giggling, he left the drawing where it was & ran into the kitchen eager to show off his work.

"Mom, mom!" he practically hopped into the kitchen. "Come check out what I made!"

Smiling softly, Inko looked at her boy out the corner of her eyes, "I'm a little busy Izu-kun. Can it wait?"

Staring hard at the counter top, Izuku thought it over. Could it?

Shaking his head, he yanked at his mom's skirt, "It can't!"

Chuckling, Inko placed the knife she was chopping vegetables with in the sink, "Can I at least wash up first?" she questioned.

"No time!" Izuku laughed grabbing at his mother's hand.

However it was at this moment, the unexpected happened.

Soon as his skin made contact with his mother's, there was a sudden jolt & a yelp as his mother landed painfully on her backside.

"Mom!"

Scrambling over, Izuku looked down at her tears already gathering at the corner of his eyes, "Are you okay?!"

Nodding slowly, Inko stared at her hand a little disoriented. Why did she suddenly feel a bit tired?

She was about to rise to her feet when suddenly Izuku, being the kind child he was, grabbed at her hand once more to help her along and then there was that jolt again along with an intense pain that had her snatching her hand away & doubling over as she panted harshly trying to regain her breath.

Now Izuku was full blown crying as he watched his mother on the floor struggling to catch her breath, "Mom, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Stepping forward he reached out only to freeze when quicker than he could react his mother backed away from his hand, panic flashing in her eyes for a second.

Yanking back his arm as if burned, more tears now started to freely fall from his eyes. Not only was he worried for his mom, now he was scared as well. His mother had looked at him like if he would hurt her, & that scared Izuku more than anything.

Catching herself, Inko rushed over to comfort her boy. Avoiding his hands which were rubbing furiously at his eyes as he sobbed, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Baby, baby, It's alright. I'm fine.." her only response was a loud sniffle "Izu-kun, I need you to go turn off the tv for me, okay? We'll be stepping out for a bit"

Nodding, he wiped at his eyes & walked into the living room to do as he was told. Not a minute later, his mother was placing something on his lap & telling him to put them on. Looking down, he noted they were his oven mitts she bought for him to use when they baked together.

Not wanting to have his mother look at him like she did before, he slipped them on without any questions. He didn't even question her when she slowly took his hand then exhaled slowly in relief.

All too soon, they were out the door.

Their drive to wherever they were headed was silent.

But it wasn't long until they were parking the car & his mother was leading him into a building. Walking up to the receptionist, his mom & the lady exchanged words glancing at him.

They didn't have to wait as they were led down a hallway & entering a door at the end of it. Upon their entrance, a man in a white lab coat greeted them & then Izuku was being lifted unto the bed while his mother went & discuss something with the man.

Despite their hushed tones, he was still able to hear pieces of their conversation. He already knew it was about him, he just didn't know what exactly it was he had done.

Soon when the word quirk fell from the man's lips, he couldn't help himself, "Quirk? Did my quirk manifest?!"

"Zu-kun!" his mother reprimanded.

Hunching up his shoulders, Izuku ducked his head, "Sorry mom.."

Chuckling, the man walked over where he was, "I'm Dr. Tatsuki, it's nice to meet you Midoriya-kun"

Peeping up at the man, Izuku smiled shyly at the man, "H-hi.. umm.." biting his lip, he glanced at his hands folding in his lap, "Did I- Is my?" he couldn't even get the words out.

Smiling down at him, Dr. Tatsuki nodded his head, "Yes Midoriya-kun. It seems your quirk has manifested"

At his words, Izuku practically lit up.

He got his quirk! His quirk was here!

He could be a hero!

"However," the doctor paused, glancing back towards Inko who nodded her head for him to continue "It's a very… complicated quirk you see"

Izuku paused & titled his head at the man, "Complicated?"

"It means your quirk could be a little troublesome Midoriya-kun"

Biting his lip, Izuku stared at the man in front of him, "H-how?"

"Well.." he sighed & began taking off one of the gloves he was wearing and motioned for Izuku to do the same, "I could show you what I mean, if I'm correct about your quirk that is"

Dr. Tatsuki held out his pinky towards Izuku then looked him in the eye, "I want you to reach out with your pinky and touch mine Midoriya-kun. Can you do that?"

Nodding slowly, Izuku did as asked and placed his pinky against the doctor's own. It only took a second before said doctor was flinching back & images were briefly flashing in Izuku's head.

Disoriented, Izuku blinked his eyes as they cleared & noticed Tatsuki-san was holding his wrist.

"Umm, I don't understand…" Izuku mumbled.

Sighing, Dr. Tatsuki looked away from his hand and back to Izuku, "It appears I was right about your quirk, Midoriya-kun. It seems your quirk somehow allows you to, in a sense, take away people's energy & perhaps their quirk as well"

Hearing this Izuku looked up at the doctor fearfully, "T-take away people's quirk?"

Quickly Dr. Tatsuki shook his head, then kneeled down to be eye level with Izuku, "No, I'm sorry. I should have worded that better. You don't take away anyone's quirk, you just borrow them. They will still have their quirk"

Breathing out, Izuku smiled hesitantly at the man, "So I'm not a thief?"

"No," said the doctor shaking his head "You're not a thief Midoriya-kun. But.." he sighed once more as Izuku tensed up, "Your quirk is something that can drain away someone's energy. It could leave them really tired or worse. That means it's really dangerous, so you have to make sure not to touch anyone until you can control it, okay?"

Quickly nodding his head, Izuku clenched his fist, "I'll be careful & learn to control it fast!"

"I know you will Midoriya-kun," he smiled then got up to face Inko who was quietly watching at the door, "Midoriya-san, there's a few things I recommend you should get until he has quirk under control"

"Of course, doctor" she stepped forward towards him.

"Also, you should be careful. A quirk like this doesn't just manifest in the arms, it's most likely spread all over his body"

Her body stilled as she understood what he meant, "I-I see.."

Nodding grimly, Dr. Tatsuki turned towards his desk & began writing a list on his notepad, "Everything will be alright however, long he doesn't make skin contact. That's why I'm recommending you start buying long sleeve shirts for him from now on. Also no shorts of course, and a pair of gloves as well" ripping out the page, he handed it to her and smiled kindly, "He's a good kid, I'm sure this will pass soon Midoriya-san"

Thanking him, she took the note and the two made their way out.

After the doctor visit, they made a few stops here and there. Inko collecting as much as she could of the recommended clothes and soon they were back home.

Ushering her son to get change into the new clothes she bought, Inko took up her phone and made a call, "Mitsuki-chan?"

**A Week Later **

Sitting under the shade of a tree, Izuku stared down at his notebook containing everything he know about his quirk. So far all he know was that he couldn't touch anyone and it was dangerous.

So he really didn't know that much and there was no way he was going to experiment with it. Not after both his mother and Dr. Tatsuki had told him that he needed to be extra careful with his quirk.

He looked down at his new gloves. Auntie Mitsuki had dropped them off at his place, telling him to hurry up and learn to control it. They were custom made, so they fit him pretty snug. It was so they didn't accidentally drop off and lose them.

Izuku frowned and clenched his fist, ignoring the sound of his classmates running and having fun with the others. Normally he'd joined them, but after his quirk manifested he began keeping to himself. He really didn't want to accidentally hurt someone.

His withdrawal was noticed by his classmates, but no one said anything to him. Even his friend Kaachan ignored him along with the others.

Until today, that is.

"Watcha doing Mido-kun?"

Startled, he let out a small squeak & looked up to find a girl peering down at him curiously. Shutting his notebook, he turned his gaze towards his lap, "N-nothing.."

Scrunching up her nose at the reply, she dropped down beside him, "Liar"

Izuku shot up gasping, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Giggling, she tilted her head at him, "It's been so long since I heard you talk. I forgot how girly your voice was Mido-kun"

Pouting, he stuck out his tongue at her, "What do you want Mito-chan? Why aren't you playing with the others"

Mito shrugged, and turned her gaze towards the chaos that was tag, "Don't wanna. Felt like talking to you"

At this Izuku blinked & looked towards her, "Really?"

"Duh"

Puffing out his cheek, Izuku turned away and folded his arms.

'_Annoying!'_

Laughing outright at him now, she reached forward to poke his cheeks to annoy him even more.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion for Izuku. He saw her approach out the corner of his eyes, and before he could shout a warning it was all too late.

"Wai-!"

Her finger had only just briefly made contact with his skin, and he was already wrenching himself away from her. But that one second was all it took.

Mito fell back landing on the ground, her tiny body twitching as if she was being electrocuted over and over.

Izuku screamed.

Then soon the other children were screaming.

At all the noise, one of their teachers quickly ran out to see what the commotion was only to momentarily freeze in place.

Quickly getting ahold of himself he ran out towards Mito's now still body, and crouched down beside her quickly checking her over. She was still breathing, however faintly.

"What happened here?!"

Izuku sniffled, "I-I.. I didn't mean to, I swear!"

At his voice, the man felt everything click into place. Of course he was made aware of Izuku's quirk, it was mandatory so he could prevent accidents like this.

"Midoriya-kun, it's okay"

"But I hurt her! It was an accident & I tried to stop her but I still hurt her!"

"Midoriya-kun!" Izuku's head snapped up, looking his teacher in the eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident. It's alright"

Izuku shakily nodded his head, his tears still falling freely.

No, Izuku did nothing wrong. But this was his fault, he should have told the class when Inko informed him a week ago. He should have told them about his quirk, but he wanted Midoriya to tell them on his own. He was stupid.

After the incident, rumors started to spread.

The children told their parents and their parents told their friends.

Soon it became a known fact that Izuku had some sort of dangerous quirk. That it was best to avoid him if you could.

And that's what they did. No one came near him anymore, they all steered clear.

The teachers treated him as best as they could, never unfairly.

The students avoided him at all costs, they didn't even try to talk to him deeming that dangerous as well.

And the adults only gave him pitying glances, but they too never approached him.

And that's how Izuku grew up.

Made into a social outcast, it was like he didn't exist. They only sense of normalcy he got was when he was his mother, she never treated him differently.

But she also never touched him. Not because she was scared, but because Izuku was scared of hurting her.

He could never touch his mother, possibly forever.

And it… _hurt_.

Despite everything, even as he aged and grew he still couldn't control it. Nothing worked.

He was stuck like this. Everyday he'd have to cover up every inch of skin he could, his head being the only exception.

He wanted more than anything to be just normal.

In a world where extraordinary was the norm, Izuku just wanted to be normal.

In a world where having a quirk defines everything, Izuku wanted to be quirkless.

Until…

**Years Later**

It was any other evening. School had just ended, and he was still being avoided.

Usually he'd wait for his mother to pick him up, not wanting to run the risk of another accident occurring. But today was one of the rare days where she couldn't and he had to walk home.

Sighing, he pulled a mask over his mouth and nose. It was a bit extra, but that was just who Izuku was.

Not many people spared him a glance, despite his appearance. The weird was the norm and they all figured it was somehow related to his quirk. Not that they wrong.

Because of this Izuku had no trouble navigating his way home. That was until an explosion from not too far away caught his attention.

Curious despite himself, Izuku went off in the direction he had heard the sound only to come across something that he was better off not seeing at all.

In front of him were two students from his school, crying and cowering on the floor as a green sludge thing stood before them.

It wasn't hard for Izuku to connect the dots. Whatever the thing was, it was obviously a villain. Doubling back, he pressed himself against a wall and covered his mouth with his hands.

What should he do?!

'_Call someone!'_

Fumbling around in his panic, Izuku quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Villain!" he squeaked then quickly covered his mouth again, praying he wasn't heard. When nothing immediately happened, he snapped his attention back to the voice on the other line.

"-you to calm down and tell me exactly where you are and what's happening, sir"

Nodding his head, Izuku gave her his location then took another peek to see the villain was now facing the students. Now that he got another look at it, he could see that there was something within it's grasp. Wait, not something- someone!

Izuku gasped as he realized there was another student struggling in that thing, "It's bad! It has a hostage!" he whispered into the phone. Taking one more glance at the villain, Izuku felt his blood run cold as he stared at a familiar pair of red eyes.

'_Kaachan!'_

Without thinking, he raced forward his phone long forgotten behind him.

"Midoriya!"

He ignored everything as he approached the villain, ducking when it tried to swat him aside. As soon as he reached it, he started digging away at the sludge desperate to get Bakugo out. He had to do something!

"What is he doing?!"

"Run! Get away!"

He ignored the voices behind him, only just briefly getting the sludge away from Bakugo's mouth allowing him to take a deep breath before it was covered once more.

He had to think, this wasn't him getting anywhere.

Think. Focus.

He looked up at the villain, one of it's eyes glaring down at him.

That's it!

"Beat it, shrimp!"

The villain swung at him again, and he somehow avoided it. Quickly, not giving himself a second to change his mind, he yanked off his glove and reached forward straining as far as he could until just one of his fingers made contact with the thing's eye, the only solid thing on it that could be considered skin.

And he held on.

The sludge thing howled and then he was flung backwards as the thing recoiled releasing Bakugo in it's haste to get away.

It screamed obscenities at him as it screamed, but Izuku paid it no mind. Not when his hands were turning into the same sludge the villain was made out of. Izuku was about to scream when a loud whistling sound was heard and then-

"TEXAS SMASH!"

Just like that, the entirety of the villain was blown away and splattered against a wall.

Looking over his shoulder, Izuku saw the last person he ever expected to see in his life.

There stood All Might, in all his glory.

"Fear not, for I Am Here!"

…_**..**_

Izuku sat in his room, staring at the only remaining poster of All Might he had left. The days events slowly replaying in his mind.

It was really hard to swallow, how close he came to watching three of his classmates be killed by a villain. If he hadn't intervened…

Shaking his head, he thought back to what All Might had said to him.

_Flashback _

"_That's an interesting quirk you have there!" _

"_Eh?"_

_He glanced up to see All Might looking at him, but still took a lot around himself to see if he was perhaps talking to someone else. When he found no one, he turned back and pointed to himself, "Me?"_

"_Haha," All Might laughed, "Yes, of course young man!" leaning forward he placed on Izuku's shoulder and it took everything in him not to react to it. _

_Not wanting to meet the hero's eyes, he looked down at his feet, "I-it's really not. You should be more careful around me too.."_

"_Hmm, but doesn't your quirk work through skin contact?"_

_Izuku's head snapped up towards the hero, "H-how?"_

_Grinning, All Might removed his hand and straightened up, "I noticed you putting back on your glove after your hands returned to normal from taking the villain's quirk" he smiled down at him, "It wasn't hard to deduce after that" _

_Izuku stared up at the Number One Hero, at a loss for words._

"_Besides, why would I be wary of the young hero who risked his life to protect his schoolmates?" turning away from him, All Might gave him a wave over his shoulder as he walked away._

_End Flashback _

All Might had called him a hero.

Him.

Even though the hero knew nothing about him, hardly knew anything his quirk, he had still acknowledged him.

That was… kinda stupid.

But still, Izuku leaned back against his headboard.

It felt…. nice.

Still though, his days remained the same. Bakugo never spoke to him about the incident, and it was all buried and forgotten. The two others that were there never talked about it either.

Izuku couldn't say he minded. He'd be more troubled if people suddenly started noticing him. He'd spent most of his life being avoided so much, that he'd become use to it. And that hurt to admit.

Soon things just fell back the way they were.

Which is kind of why when it suddenly shifted once again, Izuku did not know how to react.

"You're the kid from the sludge incident!"

Izuku squeaked and whirled around, only to come face to face with a blonde haired grinning boy. Once again another unmanly squeak rose out of him and he quickly backed up a few steps.

Not noticing Izuku's need for distance or just altogether ignoring it, the teenager just closed the distance once more. "You were all over the news! You saved that kid!"

"I-I-I-I-I…." Izuku's brain practically short circuited.

Not only was the other boy too close, but he was talking to him as well. This wasn't something he was used to at all.

"I think it was really awesome of you to risk yourself like that. You're a pretty cool guy"

Blinking, Izuku stared into the other's shining gold eyes, "W-why… why are you talking to me?"

At his question the boy's eyes dimmed and he stepped back, "O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you or anything. But I saw you walking by and I thought you looked familiar so I came over-" the boy slapped a hand over his mouth, peeking up at him unsurely.

Izuku took a quick glance at him, noticing the different uniform, "Oh.. you don't go to the same school as me" he said out loud.

"Huh?," the boy looked down at his uniform, "No, why?"

Izuku bit his lip, "It's just why I was curious about you talking to me. No one from my school does really"

"Whaa- why?! I hardly know you, but I know you're a cool person!"

"Uh.. thanks?" Izuku did not exactly know what to do with that, but he figured it was a compliment.

"I'm Kaminari Denki," the boy stuck out his arm "Let's be friends!"

Izuku stared at the hand.

"Umm…"

"You want to be friends" Izuku whispered.

"Of course!"

Wiping at his eyes, Izuku glared at the boy, "Is this some sort of prank?"

No one went out of their way to bother him, they always acted like he didn't exist. So what changed?

Did Bakugo feel some type of way because of the incident and sent someone after him?

Was it one of his classmates that did this?

Why?

"Course not dude. I just want to be your friend"

Izuku's eye widened as he stared at the genuine smile on the other teen's face.

"I- My quirk's dangerous. I don't wanna hurt you"

He just held out his arm once more, "Then don't. Let's be friends…"

Slowly, Izuku placed his hand in his and shook it, "Midoriya Izuku" he mumbled.

Kaminari just grinned.

After that, he would run into Kaminari more & more on his way from school. It got to the point that when his mom started picking him up again, the very next evening Kaminari had fretted over him about not seeing him and thinking the worst.

He just told his mom he would walk home from now on, just so the blonde haired teen wouldn't worry.

It was different.

Soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Kaminari became a constant in his life and there wasn't a day spent without the teen by his side. He eventually started coming over even.

Izuku honestly thought that after he told him about his quirk, Kaminari would have left him alone. But instead he just stuck that much closer. He wasn't even afraid to touch him.

Though Izuku was probably scared enough for both of them, he never did anything to stop him.

It was nice.

"Hey," Izuku looked up from his book and towards the other teen laying in his room, "You should try to use your quirk more"

"…. Eh?"

Sitting up Kaminari turned to face him, "I'm serious. You're afraid to use your quirk, so maybe that's why you can't make any progress. You're umm, uhh.."

Izuku's lips twitched despite himself, "Stagnant?"

"Yeah! That!" Kaminari grinned at him, "So what you say, let's train together"

"Train?"

"Mhmm," Kaminari nodded and scooted closer, "The U.A Entrance Exam. Let's take it together"

Frowning, Izuku let his gaze focus upon his book once more, "Pass"

"C'monnnnnn, please Zuzu!"

Izuku twitched and glared at the boy on his bed over his book, "I told you to quit calling me that"

"I'll stop if you come train with me" he grinned.

"Fine. But I'm not taking the exam, I don't want to be a hero"

"Deal!"

The following evenings they would find themselves at Dagobah beach. Kaminari blasting whatever nonflammable object he could, while Izuku would borrow his quirk every now and then to learn more about his own.

But what else was there to learn? All it ever did was hurt people.

Besides Kaminari apparently, the teen always bounced back despite the quirk's effects. He wasn't even worried about it.

Something about his quirk always short circuiting him, so he was use to it. Kind of scary really.

They did sort of make progress on the beach however. It was starting to look clearer and Kaminari did look more.. muscular. Whatever.

And maybe Izuku started to doubt his quirk less & less.

It was hard not to with Kaminari gushing about it every time he showed the other a new way to use his quirk.

It was fun.

More fun than Izuku expected it to be.

"Hey, Midoriya-"

"Izuku"

Blinking, Kaminari smiled, "Then you gotta call me Denki!"

Izuku looked away, "Okay.. Denki-kun"

"Zuzu!"

"I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Haha," Denki laughed, "I kinda wanted to ask you something though"

They were currently making their way back to Izuku's place. Denki was spending the night again.

"What is it?" Izuku questioned, glancing at him.

Rubbing at his head, Denki grinned sheepishly, "Well, could you help me dye my hair tonight?"

"Eh?"

"I just thought it might be fun!"

Pausing Izuke turned to look at his friend, searching his face for anything worrying. But all there was his usual toothy grin and clear determination. Sighing, he nodded "Sure"

"Yosh!"

They spent the rest of their walk chattering about whatever they could think of, just enjoying each other's company.

Until Denki wrapped an arm around Izuku's neck making his brain stutter to a halt.

"D-Denki-kun?"

"Hm?" looking determinedly ahead, the blonde haired teen's cheeks began to redden a little. "I just felt like it. Is it awkward?"

Looking down at his feet, Izuku shook his head, "N-no. It's fine"

They continued walking like that until a sudden thought occurred to Izuku. Taking a glance at his friend, he noticed him wearing a long sleeved shirt, "Aha! You planned this!"

"E-eh?" said teen nearly tripped but righted himself.

"You hardly ever long sleeves Denki-kun. You totally planned this, didn't you?" Izuku accused, squinting up at him.

Denki only rubbed at his neck with his other hand, "Caught me"

"Why?"

"Mm, I'll tell you later"

They didn't say nothing else about it and instead made their way back to Izuku's.

"Will you hold still?"

"It stings!"

Rolling his eyes, Izuku continued applying the product, "You're the one who wanted this. Now keep quiet, so I don't stain your skin"

"But Zuzu" Denki whined.

Twitching, Izuku roughly began to rub in the dye into his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I'm just doing one part, how does it sting so much?"

"How would I know?!"

The two were in the bathroom, Denki sitting on the toilet as Izuku stood above him trying to make a lightning bolt in his hair. It was another spur of the moment idea the blonde had which he dragged Izuku into.

Sighing, Izuku stepped closer in-between both the other teen's legs, not noticing how said teen's face began to darken considerably, "There, finished!" stepping away, he grabbed the mirror of the sink and held it up in front of the other, "Like it?"

Leaning forward, Denki inspected his hair, "It looks awesome!"

Pleased with himself, Izuku began to clean up around them. He didn't so much as blink when the other boy zipped out of the room and ran into the living room. He already knew he'd be too excited about having the place to themselves for tonight to help clean.

Another movie night. Izuku sighed and rolled his eyes.

After he got everything in order, Izuku made his way into the living room only the find the place already set up. Least he didn't have to do anything.

Flopping down on the couch he got comfortable as Denki soon joined him with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket.

"Ready?" the blonde grinned.

"Yep" he smiled back.

He soon found himself groaning, as 'Bounty Hunter' played for millionth time on their Netflix. He really should have expected this.

Beside him, Denki was giggling and snorting at whatever Jennifer Anniston was saying and Izuku just rolled his eyes at him.

"Dork"

"I heard that!"

Izuku just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey Izu" the movie was paused as Denki now had his attention on him, "Can I ask you something?"

Tilting his head, Izuku nodded.

"Why do you hate your quirk?"

Immediately Izuku averted his gaze, "I… I hurt someone. It was an accident, and I know that. But still.."

"You think you're dangerous?"

Izuku nodded his head, still looking the blonde's way.

"That's stupid"

"Eh?" at that his head whipped around, "It's not-"

"Would you ever hurt someone willingly?" Denki questioned.

Staring into his friend's gold eyes, Izuku shook his head, "So how are you dangerous?"

"I- my quirk-"

"Your quirk is part of you Izuku and you're the nicest person ever. Don't you always talk about how it's the way you use your quirk?"

Izuku's mouth snap shut. He didn't really how to reply to that, but it seemed he didn't have to as Denki scooted closer to him.

"I trust you, Izuku. So don't lay me out, yeah?" he smirked at him before leaning in and closing the distance between them, their lips connecting in a kiss.

_**END**_

**Omake**

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Nnn…"

Pulling at his hair, Denki stared down at his hopefully now boyfriend as he twitched and groaned on the floor from the unexpected jolt.

Honestly, he didn't mean to. But the kiss was better than he thought!

On the floor Izuku just groaned and licked at his lips, "You're such a dork Denki-kun"

Said dork was more interested in the pink tongue darting across Izuku's lips.

"Soo, you wanna be my boyfriend still right?"

Izuku just groaned again.

**Whoo! That was a long one! I hope…**

**Also I know nothing about hair. So sorry if that wasn't very accurate**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Until next time**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
